EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. Through the RCMIinitiative the City College of New York created the Center for the Study of the Cellular and Molecular Basis of Development (CSCMBD). The Center, built on the existing strengths of the College in the RCMI-supported areas, was enriched by the addition of new research active faculty members. There are now 25 researchers participating in the Center grouped in three scientific areas: (Area Group I) Biomolecular Structure and Function, (Area Group II) Gene Expression and Regulation, and (Area Group III) Neurobiology. In addition to the main scientific areas, the unique skills of the Center's faculty were marshaled to develop an AIDSsubgroup. Major equipment purchases and the creation of central facilities further enhanced the activity within the Center. In this application, we will re-organize our program. One criticism of our last application was that Area II was too large and seemly disorganized. After much discussion, we propose to reorganize its members into two new research areas. Area n members will either remain in Area n under the new focus of cancer development (cell cycling and signal transduction), or become members of Area IV which will be our immunology group. We will no longer have an AIDS subgroup. We propose to continue to strengthen our current research Center through the hiring of research active faculty members. The major focus of this application is to hire one scientist for each Area. We propose to hire one x-ray crystallographer (Area I), one scientist in the area of cancer, (cell cycling and signal transduction) (Area II), one neurobiologist (Area III), and one immunologist (Area IV). We request to replace the old FACS Sorter and to purchase a Confocal Microscope. This application also includes a request for funds to update or replace outdated equipment used in our core facilities and funds to support service contracts for several core facility items.